


Butt of the Joke

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [118]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poor Spock, Pranks, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Kirk pranks Spock by turning his hair blue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butt of the Joke

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Ahaha XD Jim plays a prank on Spock: Dying his hair bright, neon blue.

locknessmonster292 asked:Ahaha XD Jim plays a prank on Spock: Dying his hair bright, neon blue.

When Spock walked onto the bridge, there were a number of gasps and more than a few smothered giggles, and Spock coolly stared them down, daring them to actually say anything.

"Keptin on ze bridge" said Chekov, face red from trying not to laugh, as Kirk sauntered towards his chair with an offhand “You look different today, Spock, did you do something with your hair?"

That was the last straw for the bridge crew, as everyone started laughing, and Spock merely sighed and said “turning my hair blue was not one of your better jokes, captain."

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Spock, I bet he’s Kirk’s favourite victim…


End file.
